The present invention relates to an assembly of a foot and a reciprocating saw provided with a housing, wherein between the foot and the housing there are provided means for releasable mounting of the foot on the housing.
Because the foot can be mounted releasably on the housing of a reciprocating saw, the foot can be replaced by another foot or the foot can be mounted on the housing in different positions.
Assemblies known from the prior art consisting of a foot and a reciprocating saw contain mounting means which have to be attached and released by means of an external tool such as a screwdriver. The drawback here is that exchanging the foot or mounting thereof in a different position on the housing takes quite a lot of time. In addition, such a tool is not always (immediately) ready to hand.
The invention has for its object to provide an improved assembly consisting of a foot and a reciprocating saw, wherein mounting of the foot on the housing can take place quickly and efficiently. For this purpose the assembly is characterized according to the invention in that the releasable mounting means comprise a first coupling member connected to the foot and, co-acting therewith, a second coupling member connected to the housing, wherein the coupling members can be carried from a disconnected to a connected position by a relative displacement between foot and housing.
In such an assembly the foot can be mounted on or released from the housing of a reciprocating saw by a simple movement. The convenience of use of the assembly is herein increased.
In a preferred embodiment the first coupling member comprises a hook-like element and the second coupling member comprises a slot arranged in the housing. The hook-like element is connected into the slot of the housing by a relative displacement between foot and housing.
When a number of slots co-acting with the hook-like element are provided in longitudinal direction of the housing, it is possible to mount the foot at different positions on the reciprocating saw in longitudinal direction thereof.
By additionally or alternatively providing a number of slots co-acting with the hook-like element of the foot in transverse direction of the housing, it becomes possible to mount the foot at different positions on the housing of the reciprocating saw in transverse direction thereof.
The assembly is preferably further provided with support means to support the foot at a desired angle relative to the housing. This will enable the reciprocating saw to rest properly on the foot, wherein the releasable mounting means are relieved of load.
In a preferred embodiment the desired angle is a predetermined angle, which preferably amounts to 0xc2x0, xe2x88x9245xc2x0 and 45xc2x0, which are in practice the most frequently occurring angles at which sawing takes place.
The support means preferably comprise two ribs connected to the foot and extending substantially in longitudinal direction of the foot. By making the distance between the ribs as great as possible, a broad support and therefore a stable position of the reciprocating saw are obtained.
In order to further increase the stability of the reciprocating saw the support means preferably comprise grooves which are arranged in the housing and extend in longitudinal direction and in which the ribs of the foot are placed.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment the support means and the releasable mounting means are integrated.
The invention also relates to a foot and a reciprocating saw which are provided with the above stated measures.